Show must go on !
by Deponia
Summary: La réaction de Mathieu lorsqu'il découvre le Geek et le Patron entrain de se bécoter. Geetron


_Yo, les cadavres_

 _Après deux long mois de feignantise assumée je vous poste ce petit OS tout mignon ^^_

 _La suite de MDS va arriver je ne l'ai pas abandonné (c'est promis!)_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Déponia_

La caresse se fit plus tendre, les deux bras musclés entourant tendrement le corps chétif de la plus jeune personnalité. Le garçon sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se coller contre le torse fort du pervers. Il releva sa petite tête et plaqua ses lèvres vierges contre celles de son Amour. Le Geek resta ainsi heureux pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir avec délectation les mains de celui qu'il aimait descendant vers ses fesses. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir avant de rougir doucement tandis que l'autre le fixait, amusé. La bouille boudeuse le fit craquer et cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa.

Mathieu n'en pouvait plus, il était crevé. Il venait d'enfin finir son dernier épisode après avoir passé une longue heure à relire les sous-titres du dernier Instant Panda. Il était pratiquement sûr de ne plus trouver une seule faute ayant échappée à son génocide. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre une petite tisane, histoire d'anéantir l'effet du café et dormiiiiiiiiir ! Il se traîna jusqu'au salon pour tomber sur ses deux personnalités en train de se câliner honteusement sur son canapé.

Le vidéaste claqua bruyamment de la langue, montrant sa colère face au comportement du pervers. Toucher au Geek lui avait pourtant été officiellement interdit. Les deux corps s'écartèrent immédiatement en rougissant... le Patron rougissait !

 **\- Vous m'expliquez ?** De toute évidence, sa question ne s'adressait qu'au Patron.

Mathieu eut quand même le temps d'accrocher le regard angoissé du Geek au Patron.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise gamin ? Je suis avec lui.**

Mathieu retint un grognement rageur avant de prendre un air étonné, bien que légèrement énervé.

 **\- Avec ? … Tu l'aimes ?**

Le Geek ne laissa pas son collègue, et de tout évidence amant, répondre.

 **\- Je m'en fous ! Moi je l'aime !**

Les bras puissants se resserrant autour des hanches du gamer l'informa sur les sentiments du criminel.

Immédiatement le visage du vidéaste se décrispa.

 **\- Patron, tu ne lui feras pas de mal ?**

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard colérique.

 **\- Jamais ! Je le jure sur ma vie !**

Mathieu les regarda de longues minutes dans le silence le plus complet avant de se décoiffer négligemment, embarrassé et ne sachant que dire.

 **\- Je vois...et bien... Félicitation !** Dit-il un sourire tendre plaqué sur son visage.

Mathieu se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en perdant son sourire hypocrite.

Ils étaient encore une fois ensemble ! Et encore une fois il allait devoir sévir ! Fait chier ! Dire qu'il venait à peine de finir son épisode ! Ils pouvaient pas attendre qu'il se repose pour faire leurs conneries !? Bande d'égoïstes !

Il ouvrit rageusement le tiroir à couverts, enleva le plateau où ils étaient placés, souleva le fond faisant apparaître une poignée. Il la prit entre ses deux doigts et souleva le bois pour découvrir une planque.

Il en sortir un revolver, le chargea et lui vissa un silencieux. Il remit le tiroir en place et sortit de la cuisine. Toute à sa colère, il en avait oublié son manque de sommeil.

Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les deux amoureux.

 **\- Tu vas te coucher Mathieu ?** Demanda innocemment le Geek.

Mathieu leva son flingue, visa la tête et tira.

Le corps de l'ingénu s'affaissa sur le corps paralysé de stupeur du satyre.

Mathieu visa la statue de glace et le tua.

L'assassin alla chercher une bâche qu'il étala rapidement au sol. Il y fit basculer les deux corps encore sur son canapé, tout en espérant qu'il n'ait pas tâché les coussins. Il rabattit le plastique sur eux avant de les y enfermer. Il tira celui-ci vers la cave en priant pour que les têtes se fracassant sur les marches ne percent pas la toile.

Là, un caveau les attendait. Mathieu y balança les corps avant de reboucher le trou.

Le vidéaste ferma les yeux avant de visualiser les deux personnalités telles qu'il les avait créé. Il rouvrit les paupières pour les voir devant lui.

 **\- Salut, Patron ! Bienvenue dans la famille !**

 **\- Yo, gamin !**

 **\- Et moi ? Je suis pas le bienvenue ? Personne ne m'aime !**

 **\- Oh que si gamin, moi je t'aime et je vais te le prouver avec ma grosse queue enfoncée dans ton petit cul serré.**

Avec un sourire Mathieu les fit sortir du pitoyable mausolée.

Tout était de nouveau à sa place.

Espérons qu'ils dureraient plus longtemps.

Pour le bien de l'émission.

Show Must Go on.

 _Alors, vous avez VRAIMENT cru que c'était un truc mignon ! Vous êtes bien naïf !_

 _N'hésitez pas à décharger votre haine dans les reviews (ou vos compliments ^^)_

 _Je vous écartèle_

 _Déponia_


End file.
